


Insights of a Different Path

by Breyito



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3004043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breyito/pseuds/Breyito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different Characters<br/>Different Themes<br/>Different Seasons</p><p>Pieces of stories that I came up with on random moments, made into drabbles because they don't have place on a longer story.</p><p>(This story will always be completed, but I may add chapters anytime)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insights of a Different Path

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!! Well, like it's in the summary, this bits don't have place anywhere else, but won't leave my mind unless written, so...why not publish them?  
> I didnt have this betaed so if you see any mistakes, please let me know.  
> I started with one of my favourite characters (as I already said) Peter. Actually, it wouldn't surprise me if the stories are mainly about him and Chris =.=U  
> Well...enjoy!

-You know how is like to be possessed by something, something dark and unstoppable. Something that knows your deepest fears and enjoys hurting the people you love…that can _kill_ the people you love, while you can’t do anything about it but watch. You are familiar with the pain of having your hands covered with an innocent’s blood. You know the feeling of your body being used as a tool to injure them and kill her; of watching your face in the mirror and not seeing _you_ but a monster. And most of all, you know…you _understand_ the guilt. The remorse that washes you down and drowns you in your dreams; or in my case, the flames that consume my mind and the ashes that won’t let me breathe, the sorrow that surrounds me and the _raw pain_ that never diminishes. So _why_ are you asking me what am I doing?

-Because not everything ends there.

-Not for _you_. For me? It ended the second I saw the hatred in Derek’s and Cora’s eyes. There is no redemption for me, boy. No one is waiting for my recovery, nobody sees me as worth saving.

-That’s…that’s…

-The _truth._ How many back-up plans for my decease do you have, _just in case_ I lose my mind of for when I am no longer of use to you all?

-Peter…

-How many, Stiles?

-Peter…

-Stiles! _How many!?_

-Twelve! Okay? We came up with twelve different ways to kill you on twelve different scenarios.

A broken laugh on the other side of the field was heard by the boy and he could see the tears shinning in the moonlight. The sight of the sarcastic man so defeated send shivers down the teen’s back. He started walking towards the wolf when the man took another step towards the cliff. He stopped, though, when Peter paused at the edge, looked at him and talked.

-Would you say something to my nephew, niece and daughter? Tell Derek that I never meant to hurt Laura and that I tried my best to redeem myself, that if I could I would have taken charge of them, raise him as my sister would have wanted. Tell Cora that I could never regret saving her. And tell Malia… _please_ tell her that if Talia hadn’t stole my memories of her, I would have done _everything_ in power to keep and raise her as my daughter. Tell her…tell her that I would have like to know her better and that even if she barely knows me, I love her.

With those words, he pulled the trigger. A bullet filled with special wolfsbane pierced his skull and his body fell of the precipice like floating.

There was no way he could survive the fall. The sharp rocks on the bottom of the way would make sure of that, even if he hadn’t shot the gun; because all of those were spread with liquid wolfsbane beforehand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> I always thought that Peter was the one to save Cora, and like nothing was said to refuse or affirm it, I'll just go with my head canon xD  
> Kisses and thanks for reading!
> 
> PS:If you have any, leave me ideas!!!


End file.
